


[working title] In which you hear what you need....Not what you want

by Reader93



Series: Headcannons, Snippets, and Other things [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood, God Harry Potter, Harry Potter Son of Ares, Inspired by Fanfiction, Master of Death Harry Potter, Reviews, Son of Ares Harry Potter, Teacher Harry Potter, Those poor demi-gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader93/pseuds/Reader93
Summary: So this is another one of those "reviews that turned into a semi-semblance of a plot/idea that I ran with" [see others: a Haruno Backstory and Mother's Intuition].Basically, go read "War Song" by WizardsGirl on FF.net.Then this would be a sort of add-on to, what I see, would be that HP's personality. And the consequences of that.(THIS STORY IS PG - except for swearing - DESPITE WHAT THE TITLE MAY IMPLY!!!)





	[working title] In which you hear what you need....Not what you want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WizardsGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardsGirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [War Song](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351834) by WizardsGirl. 



> For those looking for the original review, I'm under "Aivilo1993" on FF.net - however I don't upload my fics there.
> 
> Once again, I've fixed up some errors before uploading here (I wrote it on my phone, so there were many errors...)
> 
> I believe the WizardsGirl on AO3 is the same from FF.net - they just haven't moved their older stuff over, including "War Song" - but let me know If I'm wrong please!
> 
> [edit] also, just realised that the title is a bit iffy, please let me know if you have a better one

 

* * *

 

I was reviewing WizardGirl on "War Song" which is uploaded to FF.net and it gave me an _idea/vision/could-be-fanon-for-this-fic_ for an add-on/omake type thing.

 

 I don’t know if it meshes with your [ _WizardGirl's_ ] vision of Harry or not: So, canon!hp is sensitive and a good listener right? And I sort of imagine - after puberty and growing a little more than canon - that god!hp is as well. But also different in the way he wouldn’t give you what you wanted to here but what you needed?

So, imagine: Hp, when Chiron or the councillors aren’t available, becomes the sorta go too camp councillor.

* * *

 

It started a little more public at first _(of course_ ) - usually when public arguments get out of hand and Hp just comes in to: (all three at once)

1 beat some sense into them,

2 yell (beat) some harsh truths into their skulls, and

3 call it training (I’m assuming he drags them off to the training arena - unless he's too pissed off...).

 

So Hp solves a few problems loudly, publicly, and humiliatingly:

“If you want to drag your fucking issues out in _public_ , you better fucking believe their going to be _sorted_  out in public you dipshits!”

And

“No one _else_ here deserves to be treated with your fucking _angst_ \- so if you bring it out it’s _free fucking game_!”

... eventually the year-round campers learn _not_ to bring their shit out in public, it’s less humiliating _and_  less likely to earn them bruises.

(It's amusing to watch the summer/new campers take forever to learn this though).

 

And then you get the small kids who gather enough courage (are too intimidated to turn to Chiron, aren’t comfortable with their cabin councillor, and don't even _think_ about Mr. D) to talk to Hp (this is mostly helped by Teddy, naturally). Eventually word spreads _quietly_  amongst the other demi-gods that Hp doesn’t give a shit whether or not you come to him and, _get this_ , actually gives pretty good advice. Not to mention he actually _listens_  to what you have to say.

 

Terrified about this new situation? Feeling betrayed by your godly parent who hasn’t got off their arse to claim you? Problems with your powers/afraid of your powers? Considered weak and/or useless? _No problems_ , Hp will help train you personally ( _in_ your _free time_ ), bitch about the idiocy of the gods without fear ( _and sometimes explain that the ‘darker and/or older’ divine beings learnt that claiming their children only made them a target...)_ , help you face your fear ( _whether you want to or not_ ), and tell you all the ways you can fuck shit up under your own power ( _you better hope it’s this and not designing you a personal -_ terrifying _\- training program to make you_ stop _being useless_ ).

* * *

 

I don’t really know what effect it would have on canon, but you get the jist...


End file.
